


Only In Dreams

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: My Heart As A Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pining, Sheith Week Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: He stood there, taking everything about Keith’s appearance and thinking about how cute he looked.Pidge moved closer to him, elbowing him in the side. “If you take a picture, I think it’ll last a little longer. It won’t leave the room while you’re staring at it.”Shiro blinked once. He looked down at Pidge, frowning at their devious grin. “And how long have you been staring at me staring at him?”“Long enough.”





	

 b“Sorry, Shiro!”

That touch burned him. It sent sparks through his bloodstream, warming him up so much that he was sure his face  was flushed. His only hope was that his visor covered it up enough.  The last thing he needed was his teammates questioning how he was holding up during their training sessions. 

To put it  bluntly, Shiro was doing _badly_. 

Being trapped in a castle for a few days with little to do forced Shiro to think.  It made him think about Keith and how he looked after taking off his paladin armor when they  were done training. How Shiro would like nothing more than to taste that sweatdrop that rolled down his neck and sunk beneath his collar.  Or how he’d move his hair out of his eyes a few times with a huff of air from his mouth before getting frustrated and using his hand to do the job.  And the one thing that had Shiro’s knees buckling was when Keith said his name, how soft it sounded and how much Shiro wished he could replay it over and over again late at night when he was alone. 

“Shiro! Look out!”

It was almost a second too late for him to bring up his shield as the drones fired shots at him, but he managed it. Shiro let out a sigh of relief and put some distance between him and the Gladiator bot that had been trying to pin them to the ground for the last hour. “Thanks, Pidge.” 

This wasn’t the first time he had been distracted by  Keith during training.  Shiro supposed he should be grateful that it didn’t happen during serious fights against the Galra Empire, because his mind was focused  on other things. Like, if Keith was okay or if they would see each other again.  The desire to see Keith sooner was what drove him to fight as hard as he did until he could see with him with his own eyes and not displayed on his screen. 

They  successfully  pinned the Gladiator, shutting it down and ending their training sequence. Training sequence #64 wasn’t a joke. Shiro yanked his helmet off, breathing hard. “Great job, everyone. Next time will be even harder, so let’s rest until then.” 

Without meaning to, his eyes wandered over to Keith. They remained on that bead of sweat every single time as it moved down Keith's neck. The banter that was occurring between him and Lance  was lost  to Shiro’s ears.  He stood there, taking everything about Keith’s appearance and thinking about how _cute_ he looked. 

Pidge moved closer to him, elbowing him in the side. “If you take a picture,  I think  it’ll last a little longer. It won’t leave the room while you’re staring at it.” 

Shiro blinked once. Keith was already gone along with Lance and Hunk,  probably  for more than a minute by now. He looked down at Pidge, frowning at their devious grin. “And how long have _you_ been staring at _me_ staring at _him_?” 

“Long enough,” they answered, puffing out their chest with pride. Shiro breathed hard through his nose and started for the door, Pidge trailing after him. His hand flinched in the process of taking off his gauntlet when they spoke again. “He’s going to notice one day, you know. You can’t keep it a secret forever.”

But Shiro could and he would. “Pidge… Now’s not the time for things like… _that_.”

The frown on Pidge’s face did not go unnoticed. He could see the gears grinding in their head, the smoke coming out of their ears. It was a look that was too  similar to  Matt’s and he remembered a time when Matt was his “wingman”.  How Matt would get that same look on his face when he  was dissatisfied  with his answer about a particular person he pointed out in the crowd.

“I don’t think so," Pidge said. "Any one of us could die at any moment. You’d die with all that regret and Keith will never know how you felt. He’ll go off and date someone else like Lance or Hunk or some other person in the galax--Hey, you okay?” 

Shiro had stopped walking, hands holding his helmet. He knew they were right.  Nothing would happen if he didn’t say anything and he could very much die at any time during their fights against the Galra. 

He closed his eyes and thought about how much simpler things would be if this never happened. If they were back on Earth and Shiro developed his feelings for Keith there. It was a dream that played on his mind far too often, usually when he was lost in his own thoughts or even when he was in the healing pod. Of them in the Garrison and things being _normal_. Of emotions building up inside him like a dam until Shiro had no choice but to let it all out, right in the middle of the cafeteria for all to see, g rabbing Keith and  just  letting all his emotions out, the dam breaking and washing over him, washing away his panic and fear of rejection. 

Shiro always woke up before he found out the answer, the dream shattering into pieces of glass, cutting him deep. He took a deep breath and lets it out  slowly. Opening his eyes, Pidge was still standing there, brow set with worry. Stepping forward, he touched their shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Please drop it, Pidge. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up again.” 

Pidge’s face immediately went sad but they nodded their head. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be in the lab if you need me.”

“Rest well.” Shiro waited for Pidge t round the corner before letting out a breath.

He knew Pidge was right. They were right and he didn’t want to admit it. But they really _were_ in a situation where romance, things like tender kisses and sweet dates, t hings that a normal couple could do but they _couldn’t_ because the fate of the universe rested on their shoulders?  These were things that Shiro could only have in his dreams, something to play over and over again until the war was won.

His dreams were the best he could do. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I actually be able to keep up with this Sheith week and not fall behind...? LET'S SEE.


End file.
